An in-bay car wash tire dressing applicator and system is provided. The applicator has a housing having a nozzle portion having an internal atomizer for tire shine fluid. The atomizer receives the tire shine fluid and pressurized air flow from a pump and mixes the two at the distal tip of the applicator for optimal spraying of the tire shine fluid. A brush located at a distal end of the nozzle allows a user to evenly and smoothly apply the tire shine fluid to the tire of an automobile. The brush may be located at a forty-five degree angle with respect to the main shaft of the tire dressing applicator so as to better apply the tire shine to the tire and a more ergonomic application.
Applicators for tires have been invented in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,104 to Gorra discloses a vehicle tire dressing apparatus having left and right dressing applicators situated alongside a vehicle conveying track, the dressing applicators being moveable individually into contacting engagement with tires on left and right sides of a vehicle in the track. Each applicator has an applicator pad mounted to a mount bar and the mount bar is hinged to a frame which allows articulation of the applicator pad into and out of contact with the tires. The applicator pad is configured with a plurality of orifices, each of which orifices receives fluid sprayed from a complimentary spray nozzle. Each orifice has an elongated capillary which assists dispersing fluid into the pad. The spray nozzles emit fluid into the pads for a predetermined amount of time, the spraying being initiated by movement of the vehicle into proximity with the tire dressing assembly.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,164 to Krause discloses a tire dressing system for applying tire dressing to vehicle tires. The tire dressing system generally includes a support unit, a spray unit movably positioned within the support unit, an actuator unit connected to the spray unit, a tire sensor to determine the size of a vehicle tire, and a tire position sensor to determine the location of the vehicle tire. The spray unit includes a hollow cone nozzle telescopically supported within the spray unit to adjust the spray pattern applied to the sidewall of the vehicle tire depending upon the size of the vehicle tire. After the size of the vehicle tire is determined, the proximity of the hollow cone nozzle is adjusted to apply the desired spray pattern to the sidewall. The hollow cone nozzle then applies the dressing to the sidewall of the vehicle tire as the vehicle moves by the spray unit.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,295 to Frederick Jr. discloses a tire dressing apparatus controlled by a carwash controller operated typically by an attendant at the carwash. The width of a vehicle entering the carwash is determined mechanically by an index arm, the identification of the vehicle selected for application of the tire dressing fluid to the vehicle's tires, and a programmable logic controller controls a spraying sequence by controlling the time intervals between the activation of solenoids controlling fluid release through nozzles during each vehicle tire dressing cycle. The programmable logic controller includes sufficient memory to keep track of the vehicle in the carwash que or in the carwash in the event of some mechanical or electrical interruptions to the carwash operation. A unique nozzle design has been provided to obtain the desired fluid distribution and coverage on the vehicle tires.
However, these patents fail to describe a tire dressing applicator which is easy to use and efficient as in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide a tire dressing applicator which atomizers a tire shine fluid and evenly applies the fluid to the tire of an automobile.